1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to management and provisioning of virtual machines. Particularly, this application relates to managing virtual machine configuration and provisioning of virtual machines based on such virtual machine configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed computing system can include multiple computing nodes (nodes) that communicate with and access, using a network, data stored on a shared storage device. Each such node can implement multiple virtual machines that allow increased usage of hardware resources, i.e., by using the hardware resources of each node to support multiple virtual machines. Each virtual machine (VM) can execute a separate operating system, and can be interacted with, and used in substantially the same manner as, a standalone operating system executing on independent hardware. It is desirable to be able to determine the resource needs of virtual machines, when configuring a node to host the virtual machine.
While the embodiments of the application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the embodiments to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.